


Turn it Upside Down

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Karaoke, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa forces Iwaizumi to go to karaoke with him after school. Iwaizumi has fun, surprisingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn it Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to this song and I thought, “What if Oikawa and Iwaizumi sang this?” I instantly needed to write this. The title and karaoke song are by Echosmith, and I don’t own them. If I did, I’d have enough money to write actual books.

“Iwa-chan, nice receive!”

 

Oikawa yelled out to his teammate and friend, commenting on his receive. Iwaizumi just nodded and hit the ball to Oikawa so he could set the ball. The coach blew his whistle, signaling the end of practice. Iwaizumi began to walk back to the club room, and Oikawa tagged along.

 

“Oi, Trashikawa. Change faster, or I'll be late for my death,” Iwaizumi said, glaring at Oikawa.

 

“Iwa-chan, if you were to die, I'd like to be present,” Oikawa said, smirking

 

“Whatever Shittykawa, I'm just going to leave,” Iwaizumi retorted, walking through the door. Oikawa quickly buttoned his pants and ran to Iwaizumi’s side, the duo usually walked home together.

 

Walking home, Oikawa and Iwa-chan passed by a karaoke lounge. Oikawa suddenly had a great idea, dragging Iwaizumi into the karaoke lounge. Iwaizumi struggled and tried to break free, but had no luck. Oikawa’s monster served required at least a little muscle.

 

Oikawa made Iwaizumi pay for the excursion, then pulled him into the room and shut the door. He picked up the phone and ordered a melon soda for himself, and a black coffee for Iwaizumi. At least he got his favorite drink correct.

 

“Iwa-chan, which song should we sing?” Asked Oikawa, who looked gloomier than the sky during a thunderstorm. At night.

 

Iwaizumi didn’t care what song they were about to sing, he never cared whenever Oikawa made him go to Karaoke after practice. He scrolled through the karaoke lounge’s terminal and selected “Come Together” by Echosmith.

 

The song started, and Oikawa immediately began to sing.

 

_Here we are, with our backs against the wall._

 

_We’ve got big city dreams, but we don’t move from the asphalt._

 

Oikawa shot Iwaizumi a look that said: “Join me!” Iwaizumi sighed and thought that since he was paying for this, he should at least try to sing.

 

_We run away from our own imagination._

 

_But at the same time, we’ve got this amazing fascination._

 

 _Hey,_ Iwaizumi thought. _This is pretty fun!_ Oikawa was amazed at how much Iwaizumi was getting into it. Maybe he liked this song?

 

_We’ve got hopes on the horizon_

 

_We can’t stop climbing the mountain_

 

_We’re sick and tired of keeping silent_

 

_We are, We are, We are,_

 

Oikawa noticed that Iwaizumi was smiling, and he seemed to be having lots of fun. Usually he grumpily sang the song in a monotone from his seat, but this time, he was standing up, twisting his hips, almost dancing.

 

_We are gonna come together,_

 

_We’re gonna come together now._

 

_We are gonna run together,_

 

_We’re gonna turn it upside down._

 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi harmonized perfectly, dancing to the beat. Iwaizumi hadn’t felt like this with Oikawa before, and Oikawa loved the look of happiness on Iwaizumi’s face that he only saw so rarely.

 

_‘Cause with smoke and a mirror I can see your face,_

 

_So let’s run to the fire escape._

 

_Come together, We’re gonna come together now._

 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi sounded perfect enough to out-sing any of the currently popular idols. They danced enough to best a professional dancing group. The beauty of the moment got to Oikawa, and he did something he’d never thought that he’d ever do.

 

_Who are th-_

 

Iwaizumi noticed that he could no longer sing. He couldn’t breathe out of his mouth, and he couldn’t talk. He noticed that Oikawa, his eyes squeezed shut, had leaned over the table and kissed him.

 

Iwaizumi was shocked at the fact that Oikawa was kissing him. He was also shocked that he was kissing him back. Hard.

 

With the music still playing in the background, Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa through the air and onto his seat so that he could kiss him.

 

Suddenly the song ended. _Time flies when you’re making out,_ Iwaizumi thought. Oikawa broke the kiss and stared at Iwaizumi for a moment.

 

Suddenly, Oikawa spoke.

 

“H… Hajime-kun” Oikawa whispered.

 

At the use of his name, Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa down, and made out with him, harder than before.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
